Izorus
Overview The Izorus are a race of energy-based life forms, who travel the stars, collecting and sharing knowledge with any species they come in contact with. Biology Izorus are normally humanoid in shape, with a standard individual standing about eight feet tall. Each Izorus has incredible mass, producing incredible amounts of gravity, which is regulated by their armor so as they do not harm anything with their sheer power. Izorus posses no "physical" body parts, but rather have masses of concentrated energy that simulate organs. Every Izorus has what is known as a Catalyst. Catalysts are essentially the core of the Izorus' body, acting as both a heart and brain. There are areas of their bodies in which plasma is heavily concentrated, acting as a skeleton of sorts. They do not posses any form of muscle mass, and rather use their own gravitational fields to lift objects. This means they have immense strength and can lift things many times their own size. Izorus come in a variety of colors, ranging from red to white, based on the temperature of their bodies. Due to their nature as energy-based life forms, they do not require food or water, only fuel for their internal chemical reactions. Izorus speak by vibrating particles using heat, giving them echoing voices. Their vocal pitches can be anywhere from deep to normal pitched. Izorus can die through direct fatal strikes to their Catalyst, however they can move their Catalyst around their bodies to dodge enemy strikes. The Izorus see through detecting the heat of other life forms in the area, however, their development of armor has since given them the ability to perceive light. Izorus are initially genderless but eventually identify as one of the genders, altering their voice to match their gender. Culture Due to their biology, the Izorus are a very charitable, chivalrous race. They help other races in solving key problems, but will respect their development as a race, such as if they are primitive or more advanced. They value knowledge and integrity above all else. Their society is divided into social classes, based on skills and traits. Artisans and military members are the most highly regarded, followed by merchants, then the common folk. This is shown through tassels adorning their weaponry, the higher amount of tassels, the farther up the social ladder they are. They often will help other species without even requests to. Before the Moral War, the Izorus were known to do inhumane and questionable actions to benefit their knowledge. After the war's conclusion, they now knew of the morality of their actions, and offered help as transgressions for their actions. They do not look to fight directly in wars, despite their incredible combat prowess and developments. They prefer peace and the exchange of knowledge. A common Izorus saying is; "You learn nothing from war, or at least, nothing worth learning." Military The Izorus, despite being a peaceful race, have one of the most fearsome documented militaries ever documented. This is due to a powerful combination of their extreme intelligence, durable and powerful armaments, and their numbers. Generally, battles can be won by even just a group of five to ten Izorus, known as an Order. Orders are often named after their leaders, who are usually of Admiral or Commander ranks. Orders consist of four to seven members, and each one is given a role to play in combat. Technology The Izorus are an incredibly advanced race, having eons of experience and time to develop. However, they have molded their advancements with interest in universal preservation, which is why even though they have developed ideas like time travel, they do not actively use them, as misuse could lead to a temporal catastrophe. Their ships can run indefinitely, they themselves can pick up even then slightest energy signatures, and have developed incredibly sturdy, lightweight, and malleable materials for building. They will develop new technology depending on what race they are currently assisting in development, but will refrain from using more advanced power sources if the race has not discovered them. Weaponry Their weaponry is very advanced, despite much of their infantries mainly consisting of traditional melee weapons. The weapons a developed with many deep space materials that causes their densities and hardness to be off the charts, allowing them to strike down or cut through almost anything thrown at them. Their armor is made of similar materials, giving them nigh indestructible defenses. The have knowledge of arcane forces within the universe and have specialized users within squads. They use an array of spells ranging from simulations of cosmic events to powerful elemental and chemical manipulation. Prominent Izorus Auraeus (Pronounced ar-rye-us) A skilled prodigy in the Izorus knight academy, Auraeus rose the ranks extremely quickly, faster than almost any other student ever recorded. Catching the attention of Admiral Gladius, Auraeus was quickly admitted into his elite team. He was a major player in the Fountain Crisis, being the one to lead the charge against the terroristic force. At one point, after him accusing and attacking a high ranked general in suspicion of treason, Auraeus was banished, leaving his fate unknown. Despite this, he found a way back to Fountain to attempt to finish his work. Though he was not successful in saving Fountain, his efforts were rewarded with at least a purpose for him after his banishment. He was told to seek the man who bears a symbol, this symbol being the capital Greek omega letter. Once he found his location, he was re-branded into the Agent of the Architect, Alpha. Progenitor Maxion The leader of the Izorus, Maxion is credited as being the first Izorus, and has been alive for 13.2 trillion years. He is wise beyond belief, and enjoys seeing the Izorus help other species' development. Admiral Gladius Arcanist Rylon History This led them to their first and only recorded war with another race. They suffered almost no casualties, with their enemies suffering immense losses. They then, in a shocking turn of events, offered to help their enemies rebuild, stating that the war was a learning experience for them, as they now will recognize the morality of their actions. Trivia * The Izorus draw heavy inspiration from the Spiral Knights franchise and the Glitch race of Starbound. * Izorus never sleep, thus they spend almost all their time doing research, training, or simply admiring nature. * The tallest Izorus ever recorded was an individual who was 18'8, while the shortest was 6'2 * Izorus have technically infinite life spans, as long as their internal reactions can be fueled for that long. * The concept of the Catalyst being their only weak point located specific areas of the body controlled by the user is similar to the concept of Achilles' heel.